custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Collector1
Note: you can tell instead of Collector1's account if you want to. The reasons we're switching to these new ones are that we want a uniform style for our templates, we don't want dozens of kinds of character infoboxes, and they're not hard for us, but they may be for some users. (For more advanced coders, there's Template:Character2.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No. The modified BS01 infoboxes work just as well as the other ones, not to mention look basically the same. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Preview To reduce the ridiculous number of edits you have to make just to do one simple thing, could you please preview before you save? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) All stars Its very considerate that you would offer to add all stars info, but i have something special in store for that. thank you for the kind offer though! :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) AWSOME Holy heck you've done alot! Thats alot man, I EXTREMELY appreciate it. Me, myself neglected the site after realising it was going nowhere, but you really put it back on track!! Once again THANK YOU! Dude Dude you are one awsome member of the wikia community! :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Re:Nektann Robots OK, I'll change it to being a Nektann robot, but it will be a different kind than the main Nektann robots, because the main ones look like this. Clone Trooper 1000 00:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Aw I feel really bad turning down all your requests, but i have a model for them that i haven't uploaded yet. I'm sooooo sorry. :( Listen, I'll let you make a beatly moc that can appear in Running from death. Hows that? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Again I'm not going to bother repeating myself. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My Contest Could you enter my New Contest?. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Name Pavaraxx? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Championship battle seeing as you appear to be the first to read it, wat were your views on my battle sequence, personally i think it was sick. -DCC Pavaraxx Aweome. I'll slot him in somewhere. Also one thing.Could i edit his biography later on? Some of the biography you have put clashes with my storyline. I will edit it so it is pretty much the same, yet still fits in. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) blog check out ma latest blog post any comments of opinions? No you haven't. I posted a new one today --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Pardon? Sorry, what was your message about? ~Torongo~ 00:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I please join the Order of Great Collectors? I entered you comp cause I thought I was a member, but I was wrong. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 23:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks. -- Shadowhawk's Kanohi I'm not entirely sure what it does. I was thinking about Chaos Control, like in Sonic the Hedgehog, but now I've reconsidered. Any Ideas? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hewkii Mahri's mask already has that power, though. Any other ideas? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Shadowhawk is one of the Deities, an entitiy WAY more powerful than a Great Being, so try thinking of something that suits his title. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Kigi If you want to use him, feel free.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 10:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter THANKS!! =D --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness Dou you want to write a chapter of MID? Jareroden97 02:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Fexan What exactly would a Mask of Shadow Flight do? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Not to offend you, but that was a bad idea. Anything else would be appreciated, though. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. A Kanohi Mask of Fear! It's just so,...so...GENIUS! Which is why I used it! How come I never thought of it....? I guess it never crossed my mind. Thanks again for the great idea. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: So, I'll take it you want to write a chapter of MID? Jareroden97 18:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, what's your MOCpages account, and I'll send you an invite. Jareroden97 23:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) MOCpages TIL OK, I invited you! Jareroden97 23:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I guess I can. Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. kadax nui yep --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Deriahk Why did you upload a new verison of this file: File:Deriahk.PNG? Diebeq5b owned that image. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Oh okay I didn't know. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Dude Mindeater:Empire of Shadows isn't your page. Dare to touch it again and I'll report you to Slice. Toa Fairon ' Why are yoy vandalizing my page? Stop. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 16:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ? A copy of what? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 16:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 17:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) akatax yep :) [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ganon why cant i do that? all i did was allow ganon to work on his own no longer controled by a wimpy makuta -DCC who said he's lose 'em? -DCC Kil'n I have and man is it awesome!! Ganon's role is kick-ass! Have you seen my latest blog post? Its just a pic but I think you'll like it :) Hey collector, I added Bad kill'n on Ganon's page as an alternate appearance. I might even add a section for his role in the story too! Glad you like it! It was quite hard to do. Hey collector, would you like to use my kanohi Mavan for your mocs/stories? [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea. You can set it up yourself if you want it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry dude, but the pic is way too blurry to be on the page, that's why I reverted it, the pic is small, too small to be as big as on the page, and I think you should ask Kylernuva on YT first, okay? Toa Fairon No No, but don't fret. The events of this lead right up to his appearance. [[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah Nah, Too late now. [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) daran absolutely! If you give me your email adress and a script I can send you voices ASAP [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Can I? Can I be a member of the Order of the Great Collectors? Toamatamapin Strange that you ask now, after such a while... Answer's no, it's not mandatory, but you are allowed to contribute to the GMS if you have permission. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) First Contest Collector1 Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Things you messed up Hello. I entered Speewaa, Jorbyy, Spaunauh, and some other characters in Bad Kill'n. I understand that Jorbyy died, but how you killed Spaunauh ticks me off. Lethal stepped on her. Spaunauh is a girl, not a boy. If you'd TAKEN THE TIME TO READ HER PAGE, you'd know that her thick armor would have protected her from that. And she would never be caught dead eating Mahi. If Spaunauh cannot be killed in this way, then why is she dead?!!!!!! Please take the time to correct this mistake, and revive her somehow. It is unfair to kill off my secondary self-MOC in a way I CLEARLY SAID SHE COULD NOT BE KILLED BY!!!!!! Go here and actually read it. I also advise you read up on the other characters entered as well. I do not want a repeat of this, so again, revive her. (delete the part where she dies, or use Chronuva and his time-machine). *******Speewaa48 Spaunauh's not the only character ya messed up. You have N4-11 as a baterra. He's not a baterra, he's Harponok's robot. It's a common mistake, and he can stay with the baterra, but now you know. And where ELT says: "Why did it have to be so gruesome though?" HE DOESN'T CARE!! HE'S A RUTHLESS KILLER!! You're making my self-MOC look like a wimp! ******Baterra1202 Guest Star You can guest star. You just need to define who you want to be for the comic I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Seriously, you're gonna need to tell me which of your characters you want to guest star as. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Unfortunately, I don't know who that is. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I can use your self-MOC (If they don't have a page, I'll need a picture. If you don't have a picture, then I can use another MOC). I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. One problem though: I don't have a Jaller Mahri mask. Sorry... I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I know I won't get every single detail in, but I'll see what I can do. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: Cool! P.S.Congrats on your 4000'th edit! Jareroden97 18:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for shorting my article! Teonod 19:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) OMG OMG that wuz lol!! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Reread Reread, my user page, and then you will understand. Don't respond. BionicleKid 18:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) rendering I pretty much shove a pic of a moc into photo editing software and just add a random effect. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE: Reality "Toa Takanuva" Congratulations, Collector1! You have been chosen by me to be the voice of Toa Takanuva! You will need to record yourself saying a line (Anything, I do not care at all) that you made up or is allready canon from Mask of Light. I would recommend putting it on my talk page so that I can transport it to Powerpoint. P.S. I just went into Middle School, so there may be a decline. Also, Toa Takanuva is most likely going to be one of the main characters in the film (No, it's not a series, it's a film). This is a big job at your hands, so keep it tight! The Takanuva character will be the BIONICLE Stars one. I will send you your lines in around a few weeks to a whole month. I hope you will enjoy playing the voice role of Toa Takanuva! Thank you! Starscream7 21:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Re: Well, at the stores, internet, but I got most of them on Christmas 2007 from, your probobally going to think I'm crazy for saying this, Santa Clause. XD Jareroden97 00:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC)